Evangelion Alphard Black
by shinigamiseitentaisei
Summary: Who is Evangelion Black? Who is Charlus Potter? Why do they seem to look alike? Why did Voldemort start killing? What is Albus Dumbledore planning? Why can't Charlus stop thinking about Evangelion and their connection that is denied by everyone? Read Why!
1. Prologue: Defeat of Evangelion

HUGE ASS AUTHOR NOTE: READ BEFORE GOING TO PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST THE IDEA. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS STORY AND I AM DOING IT PURELY BECAUSE I WANT TO!

There are a few things that need to be said before you dive into this story. I have changed plenty of the canon story but also kept JK Rowlings Original Plot as well.

My Goal for this story is over 1000 pages typed, single spaced, 12 Times New Roman. I shall give you the prologue but don't expect frequent updates. I am going to be writing and rewriting chapters before I post. I want your comments, thoughts, opinions, and anything else you can give me. It will be an unbeta story. If someone wants to beta, let me know and we might be able to work something out.

So first change: This story does not revolve around Harry Potter. He's still in the story, you see him a lot but you will see a completely different side to him along with his Saving People Hero Complex. Instead, this follows his 'supposed little brother Charlus Potter,' but his real name is Evangelion Alphard Black. So not to confuse everyone, he will be called Eva from the beginning even though everyone else in the story will be calling him Charlus at first too. Don't Worry, everything will be explained within the story at some point. It's part of the Plot!

Second, Severus Snape never heard the prophecy as he was somewhere else at the time the prophecy was given, thus Voldemort never went after the Longbottoms or the Potters. Meaning Harry and Neville were both raised by their esteemed and wonderful parents. Although, the Dursley's will still be a part of the story!

Third, there will be a HOMOSEXUAL Relationship between my OC and a canon character. I will not say who as it will come out as part of the plot. ALSO, through the means of Magic and Potions, male wizards can get PREGNANT. THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF MALE PREGNANCY WITHIN THIS STORY. NO SPOLIERS ARE GIVEN.

Last but not least, Voldemort wasn't always crazy, but he was trying to make changes from within the Ministry as a Ministry Official before going crazy and becoming Voldemort. I needed to say this because it is important to know why he and many aspects of the story are the way they are.

That is all, so for now: ENJOY THE STORY.

PROLOGUE

By

Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Defeat of Evangelion

_At a house secluded from everyone non-muggle, lived Albus Dumbledore, though he didn't use the house anymore since his appointment to Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was a very good place to have this event unfold here, where there are no muggle's, wizards, or witches around to hear, see, or feel anything out of the ordinary._

_He's done the right thing as he looked at the young man slowly waking up from the stunning spell that had been placed on him mere two hours ago. Albus had been lucky to have witnessed this particular young man walking about a muggle neighborhood shopping for what seemed like food without any body guards around to protect him from danger or possible threats. Having taken a chance of capturing the young man, he had been surprised by his weight and the feeling of glamours casted upon his own body to hide something._

_To Albus' very surprised eyes when he had dispelled the glamour to find a the young man was very heavily pregnant with child. Knowing that the child would be dangerous if it was allowed to be born and raised by his parents, Albus had quickly searched his knowledge on Termination spells that would be safe for him to cast upon the man without disrupting his own plans._

_Light Gray eyes looked up at him from their owner whom was tied tightly to a chair in his living room. Albus smiled at the young man as a panic look creeps upon his face at the realization that he has been captured by Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light side of the war. The young man growled at the Headmaster while trying to get out of his bonds without damaging his stomach. A feat that would be impossible for the pregnant man as almost all of his magic was maintaining his child's life._

"_Bastard, let me go," shouted the young man, struggling harder against his bonds._

"_I cannot do that," stated Albus. "If I were to let you go, all my plans would be for naught. Besides, that spawn in your stomach should not live to see daylight. I'm afraid I shall have to terminate our pregnancy Mr. Evangelion Black-Riddle."_

"_Touch my child and I will kill you," snapped Evangelion scared for the first time in his life, not for his own but for that of his unborn child._

"_Ah, but you shall never get that chance," stated Albus pointing his wand at Evangelion's stomach. "Terminetur Graviditas.*"_

"_I'll Kill You," shouted Evangelion as his insides burned, pain lacing his stomach. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Evangelion struggled harder against his bonds as blood seeps down the inside of his thighs to pool on the chair below him. The spell destroyed the body of the baby until nothing was left but blood. Evangelion wanted to get his hands free in order to strangle Albus Dumbledore to death with his own hands. How could that man kill an innocent child?_

"_Now, it is time to move on to my plan," stated Albus pulling out a vial from his inner robes. "In order to get Voldemort to do what I need him to do, you must disappear." Evangelion growled at him, glaring through tears of grief at the man that killed his child and would be doing who knows what to him. "Don't worry. You will not die."_

_Albus gripped Evangelion's jaw, using his thumb to pry open his mouth. Evangelion tried to bite the old man's thumb before the potion is forced down his throat but Albus was faster. The potion was dumped down his throat seconds after being forced open. Albus placed his hand over Evangelion's mouth and pinched his nose, forcing Evangelion to swallow in order to breathe once again. Drawing his wand again, Albus smiled at the growl Evangelion releases from deep in his throat._

"_What did you give me?" snapped Evangelion fearing that Albus has forced something horrible upon him._

"_Don't worry," Albus tried to reassure Evangelion. "You have no need to know what I did."_

_Just when Evangelion opens his mouth to retort, his insides started burning, pain emanated from every joint within his body. If Evangelion could, he would hug himself, instead he screamed. His body jerked against the bonds, as the bones started melting. Glancing once more upon Albus, Evangelion could not registrar the incantation Albus stated. The pain became too much for him and his mind slipped into darkness, just as the spell hit his body. His last sight was Albus Dumbledore grinning down at him._

"DON"T KILL MY BABY!" shouted Eva or rather Charlus Ethan Potter as he sat up in his bed, breathing hard from the terrifying nightmare that had gripped his mind but was now slowly disappearing.

"CHARLUS, WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT SCREAMING!" shouted a voice from above.

Today would not be a very good day for Eva. He could just tell by that tone of voice. He sometimes wished he wasn't the adopted son of James and Lily Potter. If only death had claimed him.

AN: 844 words, 2 paged prologue. I do hope you enjoyed this. It took me a week and one day to write this prologue after writing the huge Author Note above. Don't ask when this will be updated because honestly…I dunno.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST THE IDEA. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS STORY AND I AM DOING IT PURELY BECAUSE I WANT TO!

AN: Forgot to say that Harry is still famous and still has his scar! He is a Horcrux but how that happened has changed. Won't say anything more about it.

Enjoy the story.

CHAPTER 1

By

Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Diagon Alley

"If you are awake, get dressed and cook breakfast for everyone," said James Harold Potter, adopted father to Eva.

"Yes sir," responded Eva trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

His nightmares always scared him, even when he was awake. It has always been that way for as long as he could remember. Nightmares about a young man named Evangelion Black-Riddle. Always about him, never anything else regardless of how scared Eva was sometimes of James. He remembered asking his adopted Mother Lily about his nightmares and who Evangelion was but she just told him that Evangelion wasn't a real person but someone from his mind that he had made up.

Eva couldn't really understand why he would only dream about bad things happening to Evangelion if he wasn't real. Why weren't there any happy dreams about him? What were his dreams really about then? Nothing either of his adopted parents told him made any sense to him regarding Evangelion Black-Riddle.

Sighing, Eva placed his thoughts on Evangelion to the back of his mind. He had better get dressed or else James will be pissed at him. Slipping out of bed, Eva wondered over to his dresser after stripping out of his pajama bottoms. Eva found a nice shirt and pants to slip on. Re-braiding his long hair in order to keep the black locks with green highlights out of his face and way, he glares at his light gray eyes; the eyes that make him look less like a Potter.

Today, he got to go to Diagon Ally for the first time in his life. James and Lily didn't bring him last year when Harry, his older brother, had gone to get his school supplies. This year it was different. This year, he had to go in order to get his wand and school robes fitted to his body. They had to take him along.

Climbing up the stairs of the cellar that which he called his bedroom, he made his way to the kitchen to help out Millie, the Potter's house elf cook breakfast like he did every morning. Soon, though, he wouldn't have to help cook their meals. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and get away from his oh so perfect parents for months on end. It was not like they were really mean to him. He just wasn't allowed to do certain things and had more chores than his brother did. James would sometimes smack him across the face for having done something wrong. Mainly they yelled at him.

Most summers, he was sent to spend it at his aunt and uncles house where his cousin lived. He hated going there. Uncle Vernon was meaner than James in the fact that he did hurt Eva physically more. There was nothing he could do about it either, James, Lily, and every other adult he has ever told about the treatment was ignored. Aunt Petunia made him cook all their meals as well but she never said anything else to him. Dudley had created a game that evolved Eva being used as a punching bag for him and his friends. He hated the way they treated him but it made Eva appreciate that James and Lily didn't do anything that bad. At least, Harry never did anything mean or hurtful to him. Harry treated him like a little brother that he adored. They were just never allowed to do anything together.

Besides cooking, which he didn't mind doing as it helped him relax, Eva had to clean the house and work in the Garden every day with Millie. He wasn't allowed out to play with children his age like Harry was. He couldn't even play with Harry, because James told him, that he had to work around the house in order to earn his keep. James would often remind him that he could be sent back to the Orphanage that he came from if he didn't do as James told him to do. He didn't want to be abandoned by the only people he has ever known. So he kept his head down and did what he was commanded to do.

Upon bringing out the meal, Eva sat next to Harry at the table. James made a plate for Harry before he made his own. Lily made Eva's plate before making her own. Lily was kinder to Eva than James; she made an effort to be motherly. It wasn't her fault that Eva knew it was forced but he never said anything to her about it.

"Listen up," said James looking at both of his sons. "Today when we go to Diagon Ally, I don't want either of you to run off. I know the Weasley's and the Grangers are going to be there today, so no running off to find them, Harry."

"Yes father," grinned Harry.

"Charlus," said James. "You will stick close. I don't want you getting lost and wasting our time searching for you. Understand."

"Yes sir," responded Eva.

"Ah, I'll make sure Charlus doesn't get lost, father," smiled Harry. "I, his big brother, shall protect him with everything I am."

"No," stated Lily, "you will not do anything that puts you in danger. You are still in trouble for the stunt you pulled at the end of you first year, young man."

"Ah, come on mom," groaned Harry. "I told you. I had to protect the stone from Voldemort and Dumbledore—"

"Professor Dumbledore," corrected Lily.

"Professor Dumbledore had been called away to the Ministry," stated Harry. "Hermione, Ron, and I had to do something or else Voldemort would have gotten that stone."

"You should have tried harder to get a Professor to listen to you," said Lily. "What you three did was dangerous. You could have died."

"Now, Lily," started James. "They all came out alive—"

"Alive!" shrieked Lily. "He was injured and unconscious. He could have slipped into a coma!"

"Yes, he could have," said James. "But he didn't, he came out of it alive and well. That's want you should have expected from the son of a Marauder."

"I had been hoping he would have been more like me," sighed Lily.

"Parents are nuts," whispered Harry into Eva's ear making him giggle. "Come on Charlus, I'll help you pick up the dishes."

"No you will not," snapped James to Harry. "Charlus can handle them."

"It's not fair that I can't help him out," stated Harry. "Your both mean to Charlus but I refuse to be mean to him. He's my brother and I'll protect him from even you."

Harry picked up his plate, fork, and spoon before reaching for an empty dish. Eva joined his brother in clearing the table of dirty dishes. The two of them walked in silence to the kitchen. Harry fuming about his parent's treatment of his little brother and Eva wondering, why out of everyone he knows did Harry treat him like a human being. Eva moved to the sink and started the hot water to wash the dishes. He turned to look at Harry who was stacking the dirty dishes to make it easier for him and Millie to wash.

Eva didn't say anything; instead he turns back to the sink and starts washing the dishes. Harry and Millie helped him with the dishes and he got them done sooner. Smiling Harry pulled Eva from the kitchen after the dishes were done only to demand from their father that they leave now. James looked up from his paperwork to stare at his sons.

Eva glanced away from James eyes, not wanting to look into them. James' eyes had always freaked Eva out. To him, all he could see in them was hatred for him. He didn't know where the hatred came from or why it is directed at him. As far as he knew, he has never done anything to the man, but then again it could be because of his nightmares. Sometimes, he wished adults would take him seriously instead of brushing his concerns and fears to the side like they don't matter. He hated that. Why couldn't the man look at him with at least a neutral look instead of one hate.

"We will go as soon as your mother is ready," replied James, sitting back in his chair. "Go grab your coats and shoes and be ready to go."

"Yes sir," Eva stated.

"Yes father," grinned Harry pulling Eva from the room. "Come on Charlus, we need to get our things."

"Are you really that excited to go see your friends and shop for school supplies?" asked Eva grinning at his older brother.

"Yes, to my friends," said Harry. "No, to school supplies, I hate shopping for them. What about you?"

"I can't wait to get my supplies and be able to go to Hogwarts," smiled Eva. "I can't wait to start learning magic."

"I can't wait until you get to Hogwarts either," smiled Harry looking at his brother as he puts on his shoes. "I do hope you get into Gryffindor."

"I honestly don't care which house I get into," stated Eva, "as long as I get to learn magic."

"I'll protect you regardless of what house you are sorted into," said Harry.

"Including Slytherin?" asked Eva.

"Including Slytherin," grinned Harry.

"Promise?" asked Eva wanting to know if Harry was being serious or joking with him.

"I promise," answered Harry hugging his brother tightly before letting him go.

"Time to go," spoke Lily from beside the fireplace. "We shall be using the Floo to get there. Now as Charlus doesn't know how. How about you show him Harry after I go?"

"Sure," nodded Harry as Lily used the floo. Harry turned to look at Eva grinning. "Now watch and repeat. Most important is to pronounce where you are going clearly. Leaky Cauldron," Harry disappeared just as their mother had, in a burst of green flames. Eva looked at James, knowing there was a reason he was left behind with the man.

"You will behave on this trip out or else you will be punished," said James, his voice foretelling of the punishment to come if he so much as steps a toe out of line.

"Yes sir, I understand," nodded Eva before he was allowed to grab the floo powder. He threw it down on the floo in the fireplace and spoke loud and clear. "Leaky Cauldron," he was whisked away in a burst of green flames.

Eva instinctively closed his eyes, tucked his arms against his side while he twirled and swirled through the floo system bypassing openings. His feet landed on the ground hard and he bent his knees in order to be able to walk out of the fireplace. Brushing off soot, he looked up to see Harry gaping at him. He titled his head to the side asking silently why his brother was looking like an idiot with his mouth wide open. Eva stepped to the side just as James walked out of the fireplace.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry as the two follow Lily and James out of the Leaky Cauldron through the back door. Eva had noticed the pub wasn't too shabby and that their exit led to a dead end of brick walls. "I always stumble out and fall onto the floor."

"I do not know," Eva told him honestly. He didn't have a clue how he was able to walk out without falling on his arse. James walked up to the brick wall, catching Eva's attention, as he did want to know how to get into Diagon Ally incase Eva ever came here again. James tapped the brick wall in a pattern, at the end the bricks started to shift and created an entrance for the family to walk through.

On the other side of the wall is a long cobbled street where there was strange and exciting assortment of shops and restaurants. Eva followed Lily, James, and Harry past shops of all kinds. He tried to look into the shops as he passed by but was afraid to stop for even a second for fear of losing sight of his family. Harry was talking a mile a minute about what the shops held as they headed for the center of Diagon Alley.

Listening quietly, Eva wondered what he would need besides a wand and robes. Lily nor James gave him his acceptance letter, so he didn't even know what he was supposed to be able to get. Harry tapped his shoulder and pointed to a tall white building that was getting larger as they walked closer to it.

"We are heading there," said Harry. "It's called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It holds all of the Potter money. You will love it in there."

"And why would I love the inside of a bank?" asked Eva thinking his brother has a few brain cells loose.

"The Vaults are all underground," said Harry. "Guess who one gets to their vault."

"I don't know, tell me," sighed Eva.

"You get into these carts," smiled Harry. "They take you over railing that go through loops, upside down, straight down, straight up, and curve all at an incredibly fast speed. It's the coolest ride you will ever go on!"

"I can't wait to take a ride," grinned Eva smiling at the prospect of having some fun on this trip.

"Harry," said Lily turning to look at her son once they were in front of the building. "You and I will go get the money for our trip while your father and Eva go get his wand. James has enough money for the wan but not everything else that your brother needs."

"Ah, but mom," whined Harry. "I wanted Charlus to ride the carts with me. They're so much fun. He shouldn't miss this opportunity to do so."

"He will have a chance in the future," said Lily. "If you want to meet up with your friends on time, then he has to get his wand now."

"Fine," huffed Harry, he doesn't like the situation but he cannot do anything about it.

"Come Charlus," James placed his hand on Eva's shoulder, gripping hard and leading him away.

Lily and Harry walked into the bank as Eva was lead even further down Diagon Alley to Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Ollivander's is a narrow and shabby little shop with a window display consisting of a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. Inside the walls are lined floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes. An older man greets them.

"Good morning," said the older man with his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Ah, James Potter, Eleven inches long, pliable, made of mahogany, a little more power and excellent for Transfiguration."

"Yes," nodded James.

"I remember your wife Lily Potter nee Evans wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. And your son Harry Potter, eleven inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple, made of holly," said Mr. Ollivander. "What can I do for you this morning?"

James pulled Mr. Ollivander to the side. Eva shrugged his shoulder and walked towards a pile of narrow boxes, wondering if one of these wands was his. He hoped that the wand he got was perfect for him. Now, all he needed was for Mr. Ollivander to stop talking to his father and started looking for his wand. He cannot wait to perform magic for the first time ever… Why did those words sound familiar to his ears,thought Eva. He had never thought those words before now, so why did it feel like he had? Why did this place feel familiar to his eyes? Even Diagon Alley felt as if he had already walked its streets many times.

"Charlus pay attention," snapped James gaining Eva's attention.

"Sorry, was thinking about what my wand would look like," grinned Eva turning to look at Mr. Ollivander digging into a pile of boxes.

"Try Beech wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Eva took the wan and moved to wave it but before he could Mr. Ollivander pulled it from his hand.

"Let's try ten inches, unicorn, flexibility is slightly springy, made of Dogwood." Mr. Ollivander handed the wand over.

Eva gasped at the spark of warmth that flowed from the wand. Welcome back, thought Eva. Wait, welcome back? That's not right. He should be thinking 'found you' not welcome back. Why would he think that? Eva turned to his father who was leaving the shop. He must have paid the man while he had been busy trying to sort out his thoughts. Everything was confusing him now.

He didn't understand his thoughts. Why was he thinking that Diagon Alley was familiar to him? Why did he think 'welcome back' when he took his wand from Mr. Ollivander. If only he had someone to talk to about all of this. Lily and James didn't want him talking about anything out of the ordinary. And this was certainly out of the ordinary. Eleven year old boys who have never been outside of their home should not be thinking things he has never seen before are familiar and he most definitely cannot begin to even believe that he held his wand before now.

Eva followed James to Magical Menagerie where Harry and Lily were waiting for them. Lily was holding onto an owl cage with a beautiful black owl. Harry turned at a shout of his name.

"Harry, long time no see," grinned Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend. "This, the little brother you were always talking about." He pointed to Eva.

"Yea it has been a while," smiled Harry hugging Ronald. "Yea Ron, this is Charlus, Charlus this is Ron, my best mate."

"And I guess that makes me chopped boomslang skin," spoke a voice behind Ron.

"Ah Hermione, I was just greeting Charlus," whined Ron.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you," smiled Hermione holding her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Eva shaking both of their hands.

"Yea you too," said Ron. "Come on Harry; let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"This is for you Charlus," Lily gave him the bird cage. "Name him after we get home. Alright Harry, Hermione, Ron, let us go get what you need from Flourish and Blott's." Lily handed over a pouch to James.

"Later Charlus," Harry waved to Eva as the four of them walked away.

Left with the man that hated him. Great. Eva walked behind James until he stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. James pushed Eva in before stepping foot inside himself. A friendly, squat witch greeted them.

"Robes for Hogwarts dearie," said Madam Malkin. A tape measure floated in front of Eva, taking his measurements as she went about looking through fabric and clothing.

"Yes he will need three sets of plan work robes, black," said James. "One plain pointed hat for day wear, black. One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide. One winter cloak, black with silver fastenings. Make sure they have name tags on them."

"You're talking as if I have never done this for Hogwarts students," smiled Madam Malkin.

Eva sighed as the tape made him lift his arms out to his side. He hated being a doll for people who want to dress him up. Wait, what, thought Eva. What is with these thoughts? He's never been dressed up like this before, so why would he hate it. Dismissing those thoughts as Madam Malkin told him he could get down. James pointed to a chair, signaling that they would not be leaving before the clothes are done. Sighing, Eva sat down pulling out his wand.

He inspected the piece of wood. The warmth coming from the core connecting with his magic makes him smile. To be able to connect to a wand, to be able to call the wand his own was the best moment in his life. For some strange reason that moment didn't feel like a few minutes ago but years ago. As if he had already claimed the wand and it was just now, back in its rightful owner's hands once again.

Running his fingers over the wand, Eva noted the ridges that were cut into the wood when it was made from those that were made over time from use. Bringing the wand up closer to his eyes, Eva looked at the nicks around the raised circle about three inches from the bottom of the wand. There, he could see small little nicks as if the wand had been dropped, slammed, and pushed into sharp objects that left a telltale sign of abuse.

Who used this wand before him? Did anyone own it and abuse it? The wand wasn't bent, nor was it lacking luster like a new wand. So, perhaps they were careful and that the nicks were not done on purpose. That would explain why the handle and tip of the wand were worn down from continued use. Eva thought that Ollivander didn't sell second hand wands at his shop. All wands there were supposed to be never used even if they were not made recently.

If so, that meant that James had already been to Ollivander's with this wand, he gave it to him and Ollivander resold the wand to Eva. Did it come from his parents? Was this his mom's wand or his father's? That did not seem right. The wand felt familiar to him in a way that made the wand feel like his magic to begin with. Did his parents buy him the wand before they died because it called to him? That made more sense. So then, why did James buy the wand from Ollivander? Did James sell the wand because he didn't think it belonged to Eva or maybe it was a way to distance Eva from his blood parents?

Eva looked up as James approached. James shrank the packages that Madam Malkin had given him. He'd have to ponder over his wand another time. James wouldn't like it if he didn't pay attention to their shopping trip. The two left the shop and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, passing Flourish and Blotts as it is their last stop of the trip. James stopped in from of the Apothecary, before turning to Eva. He pulled out a bag of gallons and an empty one. 109 Gallons went into the empty bag before being handed over to Eva.

"I need to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies," said James. "You are to go into Potage's Cauldron Shop and buy the fifteen gallon Pewter Cauldron only. Then you are to go into Wiseacre's Equipment and buy the Brass Scales, Brass Telescope, and a package of Glass Phials, nothing more. It will cost you thirteen gallons for the three items. Last you are to go into the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and buy one standard potions set. The set will cost you eighty-one gallons. I have given you enough for those items only, so do not buy anything that I have not told you to buy. You will then meet me in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies afterwards and we will go to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with your mother, brother, and the Weasley family. Understand."

"Yes sir," nodded Eva not really wanting to get into trouble with James.

James turned around and walked away. Sighing in relief that he wasn't in trouble so far, Eva glanced around, finding the Potage Cauldron Shop right at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Eva walked into the shop and headed over to the Pewter Cauldrons looking for the correct one. Finding that only the size two was fifteen gallons, Eva picked it up and brought it to the counter. The shop keeper was an older man with graying hair. He rang Eva up without asking questions and took the money as well. Eva left the shop with the cauldron in one hand, thankful that the cauldron had a handle.

Next, he crossed the street and walked into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. There are barrels of slimy stuff lined up on the floor and jars of all sorts of powders, herbs, and the like along the walls. Bundles of feathers, fangs, and claws hang from the ceiling. The whole place smells very bad, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. Eva tried to find the potion set but there was none. Deciding to ask the shop keeper about it, he walked up to the counter and rang a bell. Out of the back room comes a man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, tall and broad shouldered.

"Can I help you?" asked the shop keeper.

"I was told to buy the standard potion set but I couldn't find it," answered Eva.

"Ah, that would be because I have to put it together," said the shop keeper. "Going to Hogwarts, lad."

"Yes sir," said Eva staying at the counter as the shop keeper went around collecting the ingredients that he needed for the standard potion set. Eva hoped he would be able to carrying everything once his designated shopping was done. The shop keeper went behind the counter and wrapped up each ingredient carefully before placing them on the counter in front of Eva.

"That will be eighty-one gallons," said the shop keeper.

"Here you go sir," Eva handed over the correct amount before taking the packages and slipping them carefully into his cauldron. "Thank you, sir." Eva bowed his head before heading out of the shop. Now all he needed to do was get to Wiseacre's Equipment before heading to Flourish and Blotts.

Heading back the way he came, he found the shop right next to Eeylops Owl Emporium and across from Flourish and Blotts. Meaning he would have to back track in order to meet James outside of the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. Not wanting to waste time, Eva entered the shop, quickly looking for the glass phials, brass telescope and scales. He stopped in front of the scales section first. The brass scales were right in front and only five gallons. Grabbing one, he headed for the telescopes, really wondering if he could carry everything without dropping and breaking one of them.

After picking up the brass telescope, he placed both in his cauldron before taking a set of glass phials. He stepped up to the counter and placed all three items on it. The shop keeper stared at the boy for a minute. Eva knew the man thought he was going to try stealing the scales and telescope instead of buying because he had put them in his cauldron. The man didn't think about the fact that Eva couldn't have carried them all in his hands without the risk of dropping one of them before buying them.

That will be thirteen gallons," stated the shop keeper.

"Here sir," Eva emptied the bag on the counter and waited for the man to count them. Once the man was satisfied that he had paid the correct amount, Eva placed all three items in his cauldron carefully before leaving the shop.

Adults were suspicion of anyone who walked into their shop. It was ridiculous. Eva walked towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop but was stopped by a hand grasping his arm. Turned sharply, Eva's light grey eyes meet blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Eva tried to pull his arm back.

"Lucius, who does he look like to you?" asked the blonde haired woman with a black streak.

"He looks like a young Black," answered Lucius, putting his pale blond hair behind his shoulder, color gray eyes staring at Eva. "Narcissa is there someone in your family still alive or has your sister finally reproduced?"

"Bella hasn't reproduced," stated Narcissa. "He looks exactly like my cousin Evangelion did when he was this age."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucius.

"Of course, I'm sure," snapped Narcissa. "Evangelion was my favorite cousin. He was only two years younger than me. He disappeared almost eleven years ago."

"He could be Evangelion's son than," stated Lucius.

"True," nodded Narcissa.

"Does that make him my cousin?" asked the pale, white blond haired gray eyed boy beside them.

"It does if he is Evangelion's son, Draco," answered Narcissa. "Come; tell us your name, young man."

"My name is Charlus Ethan Potter," stated Eva. "I don't know who you are but let me go right now."

"Potter," hummed Narcissa. "You don't look like a Potter to me, young man. Tell me the truth. Who are you? Who are your parents?"

"Look Lady," growled Eva. "I can't tell you any of that. My parents are dead according to James and Lily Potter. They adopted me and gave me my name. Now let me go."

"There is an easy way to see who he really is," said Lucius. "I shall take him home and perform the blood test. Go finish shopping with Draco." Lucius went to grab his arm just as Narcissa let go, Eva ducked and rolled away from them.

Running away from that family of three, Eva stopped in front of the shop James was just coming out of. Sneering at him, James led him back towards that family and Flourish and Blotts. Walking behind James, he prayed that that family was no longer there and to his relief they were not. Why did they say he looked like Evangelion when he was twelve? Does that mean Evangelion was real and not just an imaginary person? If so, why did James and Lily tell him that Evangelion wasn't real? There were too many questions left unanswered right now. He needed to find a way to get them answered and soon.

James and Eva stepped into the crowded shop. Pushing their way to the front of the shop where Harry, Lily, and the Weasley family were just coming from. Eva watched the fight that broke out between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, the man who had wanted to kidnap him. When they were broken up, Eva could see that Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by a book. He was still holding a book. He thrust it at the young red head who Eva believed to be a Weasley, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –" Pulling himself out of the giants grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

His cold grey eyes lingering on Eva before he stepped out. Eva tuned out what the giant was saying in order to walk up to the young Weasley girl.

"First time to Hogwarts?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "Ginny Weasley and you are?"

"Charlus Potter, but I rather you called me Eva," he said picking up her transfiguration book and checking it over. "At least it's not damaged any further." He slipped the notebook in the middle of it out, placing it into his cauldron carefully before handing the book back to her.

"True, I'm glad it didn't get damaged from the fight," she said her eyes staring at the back of Harry's head instead of on him.

"You like him?" asked Eva gaining her attention.

"He's cute and famous," she answered looking at him. "I can't believe you're his younger brother. How's it like living with him? Knowing he scared off You-Know-Who when he was a baby. I mean, no one's heard from that madman since."

"I don't care about the past," said Eva shrugging his shoulder. "I only care about the future."

Ginny didn't get to say any more as the group as herded into the Leaky Cauldron where the Weasley family used the Floo. Harry, Lily, James, and Eva used the Floo to get to their home as well. Ending Eva's first trip to Diagon Alley on a better note then when they had arrived.

AN: 5,373 words, 9 paged first chapter. I do hope you enjoyed. Took me about a month to write this chapter, I had been busy though. I'm glad to get this chapter out. Although, I was sad to see that no one reviewed. Oh well, I shall continue. Don't ask when this will be updated because honestly…I dunno.


	3. Aunt Petunia's House

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST THE IDEA. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS STORY AND I AM DOING IT PURELY BECAUSE I WANT TO!

A/N: OKAY, so sorry for the longish wait for the second chapter of this story…The real world has demanded a lot of my attention since that post back in August. For starters, I started working six days a week…only one day off to go shopping for food and do the chores around the house. Not a lot of fun…My next reason for not getting this out sooner. I was finishing my other stories on . as well as working on my own story, finished the third chapter of the second book of my own story. Also trying to finish a chapter for another original story. Last but not least, been busy with trying to get into a Grad School…so there you have it, pick an excuse from above and run with it because none of them are lies but are certainly no reason why I couldn't have also been working on this story too!

Alright, sorry about the long author's note but had to do that…anyways Enjoy.

_Words: Eva's writing_

**Words: Tom's writing**

CHAPTER 2

By

Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Aunt Petunia's House

Eva went down to his room to put everything away in his hand-me-down trunk. James gave him his father's trunk only because of the initials on it. They spelt CHP but James removed the H and replaced it with an E. Now it read CEP. The trunk was in good condition and Eva was sure that he would not be careless with the trunk. He won't let anything happen to it if he can prevent it.

Now all Eva had to do was pray that James and Lily were not going to make him stay at the Dursley's for the rest of Summer Break. He hated going there; he was always being treated worse than a house-elf there. If he could have anything in the world, it would not to go back there ever again. Of course, he didn't have good luck with that.

Not knowing what was going to happen, Eva made sure to have everything packed neatly and orderly within his trunk. He had made sure to put muggle clothes inside, not really wanting to leave. Eva pulled out the notebook he had snitched from Ginny Weasley after Mr. Malfoy had given it to her. There was something about this notebook that called to Eva. He didn't understand it but he would figure it out. For now, he shall just use it as a dairy until he figured out what it was and why he was attracted to it.

The door opened and James walked down into the room. He looked around the room once before he turned to look at Eva. Eva looked up at him, waiting for him to talk. James would say what he needed to say then leave.

"Pack your bags," stated James. "You will be leaving after dinner for Petunia's house." James turned and left just as quickly as he had come.

He didn't even give Eva a chance to answer him. It's not like he wasn't prepared for it either. The hate of that family makes him long to be with James rather than Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia only allowed him to stay as long as he worked the entire time he was there. They didn't even feed him much food. Sighing, Eva opened the notebook, reading the inscription on the inside. It was a dairy belonging once to a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Picking up a quill he started to write within it.

_ My name is Charlus Ethan Potter but I would rather be called Eva. I don't know why but it just sits better with me._

The ink words sunk down into the page and new words appeared. So, this was a cursed dairy.

** Hello, Eva. My name is Tom Riddle and I would rather have people call me Lord. Can I ask which year it is?**

The ink disappeared after a few minutes while Eva pondered answering him. Would it be ok to answer him? It could be dangerous to answer Tom Riddle as that was the name on the dairy in the first place. Did this presence know that the names were the same? Let's see.

_ It is the year of 1992. What are you? How long have you existed? Why do you exist? Sorry, if I'm being nosy but I don't have any friends nor do I know how to make any._

** It is ok; it never hurts to have an inquisitive mind. I do not know why I exist, for I have never met my creator. I can only guess as to what I am, but if it is true then it was dark magic that brought me about. I have existed for 49 years as I was created in 1943.**

_ I have to go start dinner now. Talk to you later._

Eva closed the dairy not waiting for a response to his last two sentences. Tom didn't mention anything useful. He's probably hiding secrets that he didn't want Eva to know. Oh well, it was not something that needed to be figured out right away. He can wait until he knows Tom better before asking for better answers. For now, he'd have to be satisfied with what he got.

The kitchen was clean and ready for him. Eva started cooking dinner with the help of Millie. The two of them cook a grand meal for the Potter family with food from each basic food groups to make sure they eat healthy. Sometimes, Eva wished that they could cook and serve it to him. He made sure to have everything set out before James, Lily, and Harry came down to eat.

Eva sat at the end of the table waiting for the others to show up. They never had a set time for dinner in case either Lily or James were busy. Harry came down first wanting to spend some time with his brother before he takes off to help his Aunt Petunia.

"Charlus, I really wish you didn't have to go spend the rest of summer with Aunt Petunia," stated Harry. "We never get to hang out with each other."

"We'll have time once I get to Hogwarts," Eva smiled at him. "Besides, mom and dad send me to our aunt's house. I only do what they tell me to do."

"It's unfair," whined Harry. "I rarely get to spend time with you now that I started Hogwarts. I mean, it's good that we will have more time this year because you will be joining me but still. I would like to spend a summer or winter break with you as well."

"Nothing I can do about it, Harry," sighed Eva as Harry picks up his fork. "Will mom and dad join us soon?"

"Don't talk like your starving," snapped James walking into the room with Lily beside him. Eva looked up at the two of them. He wasn't starving but this will be his last decent meal before he starts Hogwarts and he would rather enjoy it warm than cold. But, he would never say that to their faces, too afraid of punishment.

"Father, be nice to Charlus," snapped Harry. "I hate how you two treat my baby brother; you treat him like the enemy. I want it to stop. I love Charlus and I don't want you hurting or being mean to him. I hate all your rules that revolve around him." Harry ate his dinner while James and Lily were trying not to look offended by their son's words to them. Eva tried to hide his smile not wanting James to snap at him.

"Harry, honey, we have these rules around Charlus to protect him and us," stated Lily trying not to frown upon her son.

"What danger are you trying to protect us from?" asked Harry.

"It's not something you will understand, Harry," stated James.

Eva ate his dinner after James took his first bite but ignored the argument that Harry, James, and Lily were having over his rules. He loved that Harry was sticking up for him but he didn't need Harry to fight a battle that couldn't be won. Harry was getting angry and soon he would be storming off most likely dragging Eva with him.

"I don't care!" shouted Harry standing up.

He grabbed Eva's shirt and pulled him up from his seat. Eva dropped his fork knowing that he would not be able to finish his dinner nor could he do his chores. James will give him hell before going to Aunt Petunia's but it's not like he could control his brother or what his brother did. Eva stopped in front of his door letting Harry know that he didn't want to go upstairs. Not that Eva was allowed up there but to clean.

"Why don't you ever break their rules?" asked Harry turning to look at Eva.

"Fear," answered Eva. "I fear what they will do to punish me for breaking their rules."

Eva turned his head to the side, staring resolutely at the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around Eva trying to give him comfort. Eva responded unsure about these hugs from Harry as he didn't receive them often to understand how they worked. He never felt better afterwards because he knew Harry could never change his life. Sticking it out, was what Eva planned to do, he didn't have to listen to their rules once he graduated from Hogwarts.

Eva's mind froze at those thoughts. Why did they feel so similar? Like he had thought them once before, at a time not so different from what he was experiencing now. Shaking his head clear, Eva hugged Harry back just enough before pulling away. He didn't want to experience hugs for too long or else he might demand more of them.

"I need to clean up dinner and then get my things up from my room," spoke Eva. "I don't know when dad wants to leave."

"Then, I'll see you later," grinned Harry. "Hogwarts will be so much better with you around."

They both turned to the sound of the door opening. Voices reached them from the hallway. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's voices floated to their ears. Harry grinned and raced for the hallway to the front door. Eva frowned. James must have called them to distract Harry while he takes Eva to Aunt Petunia's.

Eva made his way to the kitchen only to see Millie doing the work. She turned to him, smiling. "Millie be doing this, Master Charlus. Mistress Lily wishes Master Charlus to get his trunk and wait by the door for Master James."

"Thank you Millie," smiled Eva turning to leave.

James must have wanted him out of the house as soon as possible. He couldn't like his son arguing with him over Eva. Making it to his room, Eva descended the stairs, grabbing the handle on the end of the trunk. Eva tugged the trunk up the stairs and into the hallway, propping it against the wall near the door. Eva left to grab his jacket before moving to stand beside his trunk to wait for James.

Eva could hear laughter coming from the living room where Lily, Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus were talking. He knew they would leave when James felt like it and not before, which sometimes was a good thing, as Eva didn't really want to leave for Aunt Petunia's. He heard a noise coming down the hallway; James appeared with a coat in his arms.

"Let's go boy," snapped James grabbing the trunk and dragging it outside.

Eva followed a few paces behind James. He knew by the tone of James voice that he was in for a yelling before they got to Aunt Petunia's place. James probably blamed him for Harry outburst against Eva's rules. They stopped at the edge of the town where they would wait for the Knight Bus. James put the trunk down and turned at look at Eva who stopped a few paces back.

"There are many things about this situation that I will tolerate, but putting my son against me is not one of them," snapped James.

"I didn't put Harry against you," spoke Eva.

"Shut up," James smacked Eva across the face for the first time. "From now on, punishments will be physical. You are not to put thoughts of rebellion in Harry's head ever again. If he tries speaking about you and your rules to you, stop him and change the subject." James grabbed Eva's shirt and pulled him close. "You will not like what I do to you if my son dares to speak out against your rules again. Remember Charlus, we took you in to change your fate but understand that I will not hesitate to make sure you never have a future again. Do not cross me again."

"Yes sir," Eva nodded his head, nursing his bruised cheek. At least, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia won't want to punish him when he gets there, he's already been. They will be happy to see physical punishment was now being used by James and Lily to keep him in line. Eva wanted to kill James with every fiber of his being and one day he will get his revenge on him.

James called for the Knight Bus while Eva sat on the ground trying not to let the pain get to him. When the Knight Bus appeared, James thrusted Eva onto it before tossing the trunk up as well before getting on himself. He told the driver where he was going and paid the man. Eva sat on one of the beds while James stood at his side.

The ride to Aunt Petunia's house was rough because they never went straight for very long. Eva was used to this ride as James refused to Apparate with him anywhere. The bus stopped at the corner of Private Drive, where James gets off making Eva pull his trunk off. The two made their way down towards Number Four Private Drive. Eva didn't want to be here. He wanted to run away and live on his own but without any money he had nothing.

James stopped in front of the door to Number Four, knocking upon it as Eva walked up the driveway, dragging his trunk along. The door opened swiftly, Aunt Petunia stood there with her long horse neck, small waist, and ugly blue dress. She had a sour look on her face as if she didn't want James to show with Eva. Eva agreed with her. He didn't want to be here and she didn't want him there. If only James saw that.

"Get in boy," snapped Petunia moving to the side. "Put that trunk in the cupboard and get in the kitchen to clean and cook."

"Yes ma'am," Eva quickly stepped inside, dragging his trunk to his bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs.

"I will be here to pick him up at nine on September first," spoke James. "Make sure he is ready to go, I will not wait."

"He'll be ready," Aunt Petunia slammed the door in his face.

Eva made his way to the kitchen, glad it wasn't that far away from his room. Aunt Petunia ignored him as she sat at the kitchen table. He knew she would speak soon; all he had to do was work and wait. He was glad she kept her supplies in the same place. She, at least, made it easier for him to do his chores.

"Vernon will give you a list each morning and you are to finish it before you are free to do what you will," said Aunt Petunia. "I will not have any funny business while in my house. Do not think that a bruise such as the one on your cheek will be the worst you will receive if you do not obey."

"I understand Aunt Petunia," spoke Eva.

"Good, then Charlus, after you are done with the kitchen you are to go to your room until morning," said Aunt Petunia. "You may use the bathroom to take a shower and get clean before you go to your room. Make sure to cover that bruise with some of my cream each morning before Vernon sees it or he will take to hitting you every day instead of when you deserve it."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia," Eva spoke grateful for this little reprieve.

"Do not thank me boy," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I am not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my Duddikins; he doesn't need to see such violence."

Eva didn't speak as Aunt Petunia got up and left the room. He finishes cleaning the kitchen before searching for something grand to cook in order to distract Uncle Vernon from the fact that he is staying with them again. Although it won't distract him for long, he'll round on him as soon as his son is off watching TV and yell at Eva.

Eva can't catch a break with this family. Dudley, his cousin, loves leading his stupid friends after Eva, in what they call Charlus Chasing. He doesn't let the lump of a cousin catch him for the most part, trying to keep it to just chasing instead of chasing and beatings. Finishing dinner, Eva headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower before applying some make-up to the bruise that was starting to show.

He headed back downstairs to his cupboard, opening the door and slipping inside. He leaned back against the side of the cupboard, praying that Aunt Petunia doesn't say anything about him being there until tomorrow morning. That way, he won't have to deal with the man lauding over him that Uncle Vernon was now in charge of him for the rest of his summer.

He pulled out the dairy, closed his vent before turning on the light in the small area. He flipped it open. Taking out a quill, he leaned back wondering what he could write to this Tom.

_ I think I shall tell you about my home life and the events that led up to my possession of this dairy. I can remember the day I came into the Potter's hands. As I am their adopted son only, I have no blood ties to these people. Sometimes, I don't understand why they took me in when they do nothing but treat me like scum. The only one who doesn't is their son, Harry Potter, but he is nothing special. I don't mean to say that I don't love Harry, my older brother, but I wish he would do more for me_ _than argue with his parents. Nothing gets done with that. I guess that is enough to start._

He lifted his quill off the parchment, wondering how this Tom Riddle will respond to what he has written. It's not every day that some strange entity answers.

** It is strange for you to remember something like that from so long ago. I have no recollection of when I was a baby and have very sporadic memory of my childhood. Usually for muggles with no magic, one can only remember incidence that have either significance to them or have impacted them in some form or other. But for wizards, our memories are sharper and with more detail. And if you have a pensieve one can watch their memories in full detail and see things and remember things that one would not normally do.**

_ That does seem strange even to me. I shall have to think on this new information._

Eva snapped the dairy shut before Tom could answer him back. He needed to think on this matter and try to find some way to see if what Tom said about memory is true or not. It might be important in the future to know whether or not his memory was just like the other wizards or if he was different from the others.

A door opened before being slammed shut. Eva quickly turned the light off and waited as the heavy thuds of his Uncle's foot falls. Holding his breath, he waited to see what Aunt Petunia would say to her husband.

"Pet, I'm home," shouted Uncle Vernon as he stepped past Eva's bedroom. "What's for dinner, Pet?"

"Lamb chops, dear," answered Aunt Petunia as she bustled around the kitchen getting her husband his meal.

"Where's Dudders at?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"He's out with Piers, because they couldn't wait to go see a movie," stated Aunt Petunia.

"Good, he needs to be out and about," replied Uncle Vernon. "We're making a deal with Mr. Mason for his company to buy a few drills but he's unsure. So, Pet, I was thinking of inviting him to dinner in order to convince him in a formal setting to buy some drills from Grunnings. What do you think?"

"I think that will be a lovely idea," said Aunt Petunia. "Let me know when he is coming and I shall everything made. Will Mrs. Mason be joining us?"

"I believe she will," spoke Uncle Vernon. "When will that brat of your sister's youngest son get here? He makes the best desserts. This is good Pet!"

"The boy made it," answered Aunt Petunia. "He was dropped off a couple hours ago. He'll be staying until September first."

Why'd she have to mention that he was there already? Couldn't she have waited until morning. At least then, he wouldn't have been doomed until then.

"Good," grunted Uncle Vernon. "I'll make out a list of chores for him to do tomorrow. Make sure to have a list of food we need. He can go buy it tomorrow before he starts his chores."

"I don't feel comfortable giving him money, as he might buy something else or even just pocket it," spoke Aunt Petunia.

"Ah, of course," Eva knew Uncle Vernon nodded his head to what Aunt Petunia said. "You are right of course. Then I shall make sure that he has chores that will last the day. We don't want him out wondering around for most of the day."

Silence fell in the kitchen as Uncle Vernon finished his meal. Aunt Petunia must be waiting for her husband to finish.

It wasn't fair that they treated him like a thief, when he has never done anything to be thought of as one. Their son on the other hand… Nothing would be accomplished with that train of thought. Best to quit thinking on hopeless strains in his life and think about other matters.

Eva listened to the clatter of the empty dishes being placed into the sink to be done by him once Aunt Petunia wanted them done and not a moment sooner! The heavy footfalls of Uncle Vernon moving from the kitchen to the living room could be heard. It was time for him to watch the Telly. More like bark at the people on it about their stupidity. His door opened to show Aunt Petunia.

"Get in there and do the dishes boy," snapped Aunt Petunia before walking into the living room to join her husband.

With the Telly's volume on extremely loud, Eva marched into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He ignored the opening of the door because he knew who it was that came in. Finishing the dishes quickly, Eva rushed to his cupboard, shutting himself in so that he didn't have to face Dudley.

"MUM, I'm home," shouted Dudley.

"How was the movie, popkins?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"It was boring, can I play in my room?" answered Dudley.

"Did you eat?" questioned Aunt Petunia.

"Yea, mum," answered Dudley. He made his way up the stairs.

On his way up, the stairs creaked and groaned under Dudley's heavy weight. Eva sighed knowing that tomorrow it was going to be harder to avoid his cousin. Settling down for the rest of the night, Eva tried to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day, so Eva needed all the strength he could get tonight.

RAP, RAP, RAP

Eva opened an eye to the sound outside of his door. That must either be Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, wanting him to get up. Eva groaned as he sat up, turning on his small light. He sifted some things around before taking out a clean shirt, socks, and pants. He slipped them on quickly.

"Boy, hurry dressing then come make breakfast for my Diddykins and Vernon," snapped Aunt Petunia.

Her heels clicked away from his cupboard. Eva opened the door, closing it softly before making his way into the kitchen. He browsed the fridge before finding everything to make an English Breakfast for his three ungrateful relatives.

Eva glanced to the ceiling as two sets of thudding could be heard as both Dudley and Uncle Vernon started making their way down to the kitchen. He quickly set the table before placing the cooked food on the three plates waiting. For himself, he grabbed a piece of un buttered toast and started eating it as Aunt Petunia sits down and Uncle Vernon and Dudley enter the room.

"What's he doing here?" asked Dudley as he sat down in front of the telly in the kitchen.

"His adopted parents didn't want him for the rest of the summer, so we have to put up with him," answered Aunt Petunia.

"But I don't want him here," shouted Dudley. "He ruins everything."

"It's only for the month, Diddykins and then he'll be gone again," smoothed Aunt Petunia.

"So long as he doesn't get in my way," sniffled Dudley before digging into his food.

Eva shuddered at the manners of his cousin and Uncle. They didn't have any, only his Aunt did and that was telling. His Aunt didn't care if her husband and child ate like pigs.

"Boy, here is a list of chores to be done before I get home from work," snapped Uncle Vernon handing Eva a sheet of paper.

Eva unfolded the piece of paper, taking a look at the long list of chores. He counted twenty-eight items on the list. He'd better get started.

Eva washed the dishes first, before moving to clean the inside of the house, by lunch time he has eliminated twelve items on his list but that still left sixteen items and they were the hardest and longest chores to be done. He made lunch and did those dishes before making his way outside into the hot sun.

Since the sun would soon be at it's highest, Eva decided to work in the shed and get those chores out of the way before starting on the actually outside jobs that Uncle Vernon wanted done. Not that most of his chores made any sense to him. Let's face it why would someone only repaint the edges of the doors and windows and not the rest of the house?

Eva swept the shed, put the paint cans together, and painted the fence white before cleaning the gutters. Once those where out of the way, he moved on to the tasks that would take him the longest. The yard work took him four hours to complete and to Eva he had been thankful that Dudley hadn't bothered him at all today, making his chores easier to complete. When the fourth to last chore was done, Eva turned to the shed once more to clean the equipment he used to do the outside chores.

Hearing the backdoor being opened, Eva stuck his head out of the shed to see Aunt Petunia standing there with a hand on her hip.

"Charlus get in here," shouted Aunt Petunia.

Eva put down the last tool he used happy that it was clean. He walked up to her but stopped short of walking into the kitchen. He takes a hose and washes his shoes off after taking them off his feet.

"Wash up, then put the groceries away, afterwards you can start dinner," snapped Aunt Petunia. "Vernon called and said that he will be home in an hour, so you better hurry."

Eva rushed up the stairs to take a quick shower after grabbing fresh clothes to wear. He washed as fast as he could. Getting out, he dressed before heading down to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, he runs around putting the groceries his Aunt bought without actually running. A half an hour after he had started dinner, the sound of a vehicle can be heard pulling up.

The hallway door opened and slammed shut as Uncle Vernon entered his house. Uncle Vernon and Dudley both sat at the table at the same time while Eva stood near the stove, waiting for them to finish eating so he could wash the dishes. He had finished the small portion of food Aunt Petunia gave him before the rest of the family came into the kitchen to eat.

"Boy," spoke Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir," responded Eva.

"When you get done dishes, go outside for a few hours and let your Aunt have some time without you," barked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Eva starting the dishes.

Damn! This gives Dudley and his gang a chance to chase after him and beat him up if they catch him. He hadn't wanted Dudley to get that chance. He would rather go without getting wounded by his cousin and his gang. Leaving the kitchen, Eva grabbed the dairy and left the house. Knowing that if he isn't gone for more than an hour and not back before nine pm there will be consequences that Eva didn't want to face.

He walked to the park, sitting down on one of the swings. Eva opened the dairy, placing the tip of a quill to the parchment. He didn't write a thing as he thought about what he wanted to say to Tom first. Well, he did talk about his brother, Harry. Perhaps, that should be his topic, Harry Potter as the The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_ My brother is very important to the Wizarding Britain._

** I thought that he wasn't someone important.**

_ He's not that important to me but being my big brother, the only person that I live with that actually cares about me. He's important to the rest because of something he did back when he was two years old. It has something about driving off the Dark Lord Voldemort._

** What happened to this Dark Lord?**

_ He went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. I've never understood what it was that happened but something triggered the Dark Lord's retreat and he hasn't been doing anything noticeable since. Most adults are frustrated with that. I'm more frustrated with the way they treat my brother like he is some kind of hero or god. It drives me mad just thinking it._

** I see, it seems there might be more to your story but you don't know the details. Does your brother like his attention?**

_ No, he doesn't enjoy it at all. He seems to avoid everyone that just wants to get to know him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry doesn't always ignore his fans though; some are pretending to be his friends in only to say they were friends to him. It sucks._

Eva snapped the dairy closed upon seeing feet underneath the book. He looked up to see Dudley and the four members of his gang standing there. Dennis leaned against the side of the swing set. Gordon and Piers were behind him, which made his escape very hard for him. Malcolm chuckled stepping up to stand beside Dudley. Dudley leaned to the side giving Malcolm room to lean forward towards Eva.

Eva tried to lean back away from Malcolm as Gordon stepped forward to stop Eva from moving backwards. Eva grunted as Malcolm's lips descended upon his own. He pushed Malcolm away a split second later, putting a hand in front of his lips. Emotions swirling, he dived to the left. Eva started running away from the group, Gordon, Piers, and Dennis already chasing after him. Eva dashed for the trees, knowing that if he made it back to Aunt Petunia's house, neither Dudley nor his gang would be able to harm him once inside the house.

Malcolm and Dudley snapped and turned to give chase after Eva. Eva dodged around trees and bushes. He couldn't let them catch him. Gordon jumped out from ahead of him, tripping him. Eva groaned as he landed on the ground, Piers sat down on top of Eva, effectively pinning him to the ground. Eva struggled to get free as Dudley, Malcolm, and Dennis arrive.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" grinned Dudley.

"I think we've found a Charlus, Big D," chuckled Malcolm. "Grab his arms and legs."

Dennis grabbed Eva's hands while Gordon gripped his knees. Piers got off of him.

"What do you want with me?" glared Eva struggling against the boys holding him down.

"Big D said that I could have you as my boy toy," chuckled Malcolm. "And I intend to make you my Bitch."

"Go to hell," growled Eva as he spat in Malcolm's face.

"I don't think so," Malcolm frowned, smacking Eva across the face. He sat down on top of Eva. "You're mine."

Malcolm leaned down, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Eva struggled harder, jerking his right knee up sharply. His knee hit Gordon in the face, knocking him off. Taking the freedom, Eva's right knee slammed into the groin of the boy kissing him. Dudley and Piers launched at him as Malcolm slid off his body.

"No you don't," growled Eva twisting to his left, freeing his hands from Dennis' grasp. He rolled into a crouched position before taking off at a dead run.

"After him," snapped Dudley.

Three boys rushed after him, Gordon knocked out and Malcolm nursed his abused genitals and was unable to follow. Eva knew he had a better chance of escaping with clumsy Dennis and his fat cousin Dudley after him. Piers, was the only one that might cause him trouble. The boy was almost as good as Eva and had the most possibility of catching him. Eva needed to get out onto Private Drive where the boys would slow in their chase of him because Petunia would be upset at the neighbors talking about her Diddykins chasing his cousin around their street.

Eva came out of the woods one street away from Private Drive. Now with no roots or hiding places, Eva had a chance of making it to Aunt Petunia's house without further problems, hopefully…

A/N: 5,581 words long, nine pages once again. 208 words longer…hopefully chapter three will be even longer than that… Aunt Petunia's house will continue in the next chapter, this time we get to see Aunt Marge come into the picture with her lovely dog Ripper. Once again, I dunno when this will be updated. Hopefully not as long as last time…(don't hold me to that!)


End file.
